fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets Behind the Zemo Squads and Squaderon
Secrets Behind the Zemo Squads and Squaderon is a story arc in the Zemo crossovers such as Zemo Squads, Zemo Squaderon, The Boy Power Sect, and the Youth Society of Girls. Members let foes join the Zemo *Dakota is vouched to join the Zemo by Clayton Earl McGram in which makes his family and the Zemo so angry at him for letting a foe join the team and making the family's reputation go down to the Zemo. The Zemo has been distrusted Dakota. Somehow, Early Bird comes alive to surprise the McGram so much and he finds out what went on with Dakota and the Zemo. He made the valid point that someone in your team is considered a villain to him because someone has not been told you the truth about what she did. The Zemo ends the whole fuss and starts accepting Dakota's membership status. *Agent Ykarcena Chelley is the biggest threat to the Zemo when she was their archnemesis. She caused the Supernatural suffering from their near death experience from magic loss and tried to get along with the Supernaturals. The Supernaturals refuse to get along with her and they tell her that she destroys their lives without a warning. She has too many enemies from the Zemo. In a despite of what she joined the Zemo and dealt with the Zemo's disappointment, disguisting, and angst. She would have banned by the Zemo, but was saved by Aluta, the one who told the Zemo that she was not only a threat to the Zemo and Demon Knight was a threat because of her world has been working on getting Demon Knight out of the Earth. *King Nilo, King Nilo II, and King Nilo III are the bigger threats to the Zemo when Lady Liawu addresses herself by saying that she was a former member of the Big Cats on the part of the Zemo's alliance and she was Lioness. She informed the Zemo that the Kings were changed by her. *Lava had no choice to bring the villains of the Zemo, her whole family and former team: Vulcanus, Volcanus, Volcana, Volcanalia, Pompeii, Vulcana, Vulcano, Vesuvius, Magma, and herself. The Zemo begrudgingly disapproved her offer for her family and team to join the Zemo. She decided to make the Zemo aware fully of what her family and team was stopping the Circles and the Circlets from wounding the Zemo. The Zemo starts to build their feelings when they become aware of Lava's team and family's doing and they finally accepts her offer. *The Zemo dares to take two villains that nobody likes and they considered it as a fair to them and others who bringing villains to the Zemo such as Evilyzer and Linea. The Zemo is surprised that these members of the Zemo Squads are not complaining about Evilyzer's horrible actions. *When the Zemo discovers the darkest secrets of two Pterdon siblings and Lennox oldest sister, they can not do anything about it and they let some of them join their band. They knew the real identification of Wendy Pterdon, Langdon Pterdon, and Shirley Lennox as they trusted them as good people. But when they found out Wendy was She-Demon, Langdon Pterdon was Evildoer, and Shirley Lennox was Evily, they were distraught and messed up with the trust issues with those people who they knew without actually knowing that they were actually working with Evilyzer a long time ago. *When the whole Zemo Squads find out about Abracabra's secret, Abracabra's secret reveals that he had an awesome best friend Crom, an archnemesis of the original Zemo and Shadow of Arc. Abracabra found out what his best friend did and did not agree with his best friend's actions. The Zemo began to realize that Abracabra just learnt about his best friend's horrible doing. *Lakota refused to join the Zemo and called her sister Dakota and her mother Oklahota the name such as traitor. The Zemo rather let Oklahota, Dakota, and McGram family deal with Lakota. Oklahota convinced Lakota far enough that Oklahota and Dakota has been through the same thing like Lakota just did and Oklahota saw the misunderstandings between the Lost Trip and their homeworld. Lakota refused to accept things. A few days later Lakota was in a danger, the Zemo saved Dakota's life and managed all the way to save Lakota's life as well. This left Lakota speechless and muttered with her guilty and thoughts about what she said to the Zemo, Dakota, Oklahota, and McGram family. She finally gets over with it and accepts the offer to join the Zemo. *El Lemur, El Fantasma, and Xylem joined the Zemo. The Zemo warned Xylem even if Xylem messed up the whole plan with the Zemo again and he's done. Xylem made a point that he was double agent of the Zemo and helping Espio. The Zemo asked him why did he do that. He started explaining that the Moors could have killed the Zemo even not if for him. He needed Espio to join with him when they joined the Moors. The Zemo excused Xylem. Then El Lemur made the Zemo so angry. Fullerton came to face the Zemo by cursing the Zemo that they let agent Ykarcena Chelley join in a despite of what she did ruin his life wholly and made a deal with the Zemo that the Zemo must let El Lemur join their rank as a fair deal. The Zemo had no choice to agreed with the deal with him. Then El Lemur and Ellijay Phaestro suggested El Fantasma to join the Zemo. The Zemo refused to let that happen. El Lemur made a point that the Zemo let El Lemur and Ellijay Phaestro join and he would let El Fantasma join too. He tells the Zemo to whether to trust us slowly and remove us from your rank. The Zemo approved the deal with El Lemur for El Fantasma. *El Tigre is another threat to the Zemo. El Fantasma begs the Zemo to let El Tigre as he explains if the Zemo lets El Tigre join and El Tigre will be changed forever. The Zemo sighs at how the Zemo were stuck with the deals with villains and friends. The Zemo decided to accept El Tigre for the Zemo's sake. The Xia joins the Zemo *The Boy Power Sect and the Youth Society of Girls decided to go back to their original team altogeteher--Xia. Unknownest to them, some villains joined the Zemo. When they come to see the Zemo, they are angier and confused to see their old archnemesises: Evilyzer, Ellijay Phaestro, El Lemur, Arctica, Icy, Ixthaca Niten, Catamount, Ykarcena Chelley, Hot Black Orchids Agent, Kit, Agent 32, Dakota, Lakota, Oklahota, Mystrix, Phoebe, Kookaburra, Hellfire, Maelstorm, Doctor Clark Martin, King Nilo, King Nilo II, King Nilo III, and other ex-villians. *Ex-Lost Trip members refused to accept the fact the Zemo let Evilyzer, Oklahota, Dakota, and Lakota join their rank! They are not sure of what they should join the Zemo with their villains. They are not ready to join the Zemo yet. *Doe blamed Blackdon for everything in what we stood and told Blackdon not to come back and join the Xia anymore. But the Boy Power Sect let Blackdon join their rank back in which upsets Doe so much. Doe asked the Youth Society of Girls not to join the Xia or she will not join the Xia with Blackdon and the Zemo with Evilyzer, She-Demon, Evildoer, Linea, Hue, Spot and Celsius. *Ex-members of the Future Travellers refused to join the Zemo with Fion, Evilyzer, She-Demon, Evildoer, Linea, Hue, and Celsius. *Ex-members of the Calibre are shocked to see their former leader and their co-leader being together in the Zemo and they refused to join the Zemo with the Doctor Martin. They asked their co-leader and doctor and assistant doctor, "Why do you let our leader join the Zemo in a despite of what he did to us?!? What did not we understand you at all in a despite of what we had shared everything and you had hatred for him? They declared to the Zemo that they are not joining the Zemo! the Zemo brings the Zemo and Xia together to a war between the Strangers and the Zemo *Queen Mysterio uses illusions by confusing the Strangers so much into thinking they actually killed the whole Zemo and Xia! She tells the Zemo and Xia the last words: "Do not look for me! There is nothing you can do anything about me. You get your karma when you shouldn't have said anything bad to me in the first place. I give you a honor in what I am trying to prove you that I am changing so much by all of you. Everything makes me see things differently! I m sorry, Silver Jubilee! I am the only one who can have plenty times to distract the Strangers while you have a plan. Do not give up on your plan." Agent Ykarcena Chelley says, "This girl... breaks us.. one by one. She was all alone.. No one trusts her at all. Now what is the cost we deserve by knowing that she will be destined to be a heroine." Silver Jubilee says, "How dare you say, bitch! I shall not let you say that because you are messing our powers. That is my own words I can speak for my best friend and not your words that you never said to the Zemo and Xia about her before. Now you just speak is wasteful time you give away! She's been doing the best she could keep the Calibre to the safety from the robots of Dr. Martin and she's helping you fight against foes and the Strangers when she joined the Youth Society of the Girls! This is her life." Metamorph tells Silver Jubilee that is nice speech she ever have heard in her entire life. Silver Jubilee tells her that the Zemo can't say any words about her best friend and that bitch dares to say it.. What makes the Zemo so shaky?" Metamorph informs Silver Jubilee that the Zemo were speechless and felt responsible for what they did to her best friend. They wish they could be nicer to her. Silver Jubilee becomes aware of why Zemo can't say any words about her best friend. *Silver Jubilee makes a sarcifice in an order to make the wall of the home base of Strangers with her deadliest powers that she hasn't been used before. She made a wall into a steel that comes with tnts and lit the tnts into an explosion. She wears off from using her mutant powers and seems to knock out from it. Metamorph says, "No, SILVER JUBILEE!!!" Ykarcena Chelley says, "Damn you, Silver Jubilee for breaking us one by one again. No one comes. The Zemo will." Metamorph says, "She is tired of the Zemo not being nice to her and she makes a difference in making the Zemo suffer so much to know that she deserves being a heroine with a change of heart!" *Volga tells Lava how sorry she is doing this. She tells the Zemo back off and informs that the Strangers has the dangerous molded snares and traps on the lands in which the Zemo could not survive. She tells the Zemo and Lava that she will have all the times to use her mutant powers by making volcanic faults to make the snares and traps go away, but she will have to separate mold and create her new volcano to able to reduce the mold. Lava tells Volga, "No, you are not going to do it. All of us will." Volga says, "No one can but I can." Lava says, "What about our family?" Volga says, "Our family do not know how, but I do. I have to do it." Lava says nothing and lets Volga do it her way. *Ozymandias tells the Zemo back off and hits the wall with his strongest crystallized stones. Crystal tells Ozymandias that he is human for the sake! Ozymandias says, "I am human but what are powers? I'll use this power far enough to take the wall down if that works." Zeestar shouts at Ziant to stop Ozymandias for the sake of Void. Void is so angry to see how foolish Ozymandias make a fool try. Void tries to talk to Ozymandias, but he ignores her. He tells her to save it and remember what she was saying about him. She says, "I don't mean any of it, honey!" He says, "Let's see and find out what I mean to you!" This leaves her baffled. *Suno tells Brice that he has no life. He has to do it for Iona's life. He can not deal with all the pain he suffered through. Brice reminds him that Iona is her sister and asks him if that is what he makes her understand and he thinks she never wil understand any of his sufferings. Suno tells Brice that he wish he could have done like Brice does, but Suno couldn't able to deal with it. Brice starts to realize that Suno couldn't bear any pain and Suno turns into something unusual in the form that Brice never see before. Suno faces the highest class of the Strangers rank. Brice says, "If Suno goes, I will! For the Zemopolis!!!" Astatine shouts, "Melissa!!! NO! He grabs Brice's dangerous hand and does not care if he gets impaled by her hand. She says, "Jason! You make my hand kill you!" Astatine says, "In my liquid form, your hand does not hurt me at all!" Brice says, But your soul!" He says, "I need my soul to be broken and fed up. I will follow you as you are going there. I am going with you there!" Brice says, "Okay then!" They went, joined with Suno fighting against the highest class of the Strangers rank. *Strong Man tells the Zemo to forget the Zemo, the Zemo Squads codes, and Squaderon order! This is our Redd's Revenge Team! For our war against the STRANGERS! Xenon says, "No... Remy, now it is our Redd and Shean's Revenge Team!" Vogue Woman gasps, "Danny? What have changed you?" Quasim says, "Vogue Woman, save your gasp and shock. I agree with Xenon! I am going! Copycat says, "Justine! You are not even..a Redd and Shean! You are an Ethan!" Quasim says, "I married a man who has a brother in law making a new team and agreed with a brother in law! I make my own decision and choice! I m an Ethan and Redd!" Sunny says, "Wow, the whole group left us.. and led to our best friend and teammates Remy and Danny! How can we stop them?" Sunglades says, Let Suno go and Let Strong Man and Xenon go. Let these who joined Strong Man and Xenon's team go! This is our time we will see what would happen to us after!" *Yogalarus is so furious while she is not thinking. She wants to go! Vortex tells Yogalarus that she can not go! Yogalarus says, "What about our brother and mom?!? I must find them if they are alive out there! What about you?" Vortex says, "I cant go because... I have to protect our father for our brother's word!" Most of the Garrison family joins with Yogalarus and tells Vortex a good luck with that. Vortex wants to go, but is told by her father to go. Vortex says, "I can't and you know it." Her father says, "The Zemo will protect me." Vortex says okay. She is ready to go. Morpheus stops Vortex from going and asks her to wait. Void says, "No, I am going with my family. I do not need to wait on my former teams and you. I am going!"